We have grown crystals of a de novo-designed peptide which is expected to adopt a fold never seen before --- a right-handed coiled coil. These peptides also incorporate novel binding sites for metal ions, and anomalous difference maps indicate that metal atoms are bound in the crystals. The crystals diffract to between 2.0 and 2.5 E using a Rigaku generator and RAXIS-2C detector. Molecular replacement has not yielded good solutions, and crystals grown with metals grow in a different space group from those without, preventing the use of isomorphous replacement. High-quality crystals with good diffraction have, however, been grown with metals suitable for MAD phasing.